


Fighters

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Choking, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous  asked: Could you do a sequel to your talon jason and dick meet tim fic?------------In the fight to bring down the Court of Owls, Tim gets injured and Jason and Dick are there for him afterwards.





	

The Talon hit the ground with a heavy thud, but didn’t stay down long enough for Tim to have any sort of advantage. They launched right back into a fierce attack that had Tim going into a defensive stance to avoid their powerful strikes. Every block made the muscles in his arms scream out in pain a little more than they had the block before. He could feel himself tiring out much faster than his attacker. If he didn’t make a move soon, his opponent would overtake him.

While the Talon was busy bringing their sword down on his bo staff again, Tim’s eyes looked for something in the room that could help him. All the others were too busy fighting their own Talon to be of any help and anything remotely useful looking would mean exposing himself if he went for them. The next block nearly sent his bo staff flying, but he managed to tighten his grip just in time to avoid it. Suddenly, he was hit by an idea that had him shifting his stance so he was closer to where Jason was fighting his own opponent.

Using every ounce of strength he could muster, Tim slammed his staff onto the Talon’s wrist and let the staff leave his hands. It provided the perfect distraction, giving Tim just enough time to hop onto Jason’s back and back off with his spare sword in hand. The weight of the sword was unfamiliar, much heavier than the ones he had trained with, but that didn’t mean all he knew was useless. He would just have to be slightly more conservative and defeat his opponent in the least amount of moves possible.

He fell into the familiar rhythm of sword fighting, looking for the small window of opportunity he would get to finish this. His opponent was quick and strong, but their size would end up being their disadvantage. All Tim needed was for them to make a lunge at him, to stretch their body out and expose their large frame. It would give him a split second to make his move, but he’d been up against worse odds before. This was nothing.

Their swords clashed in midair, then Tim jumped away to put just the right amount of space between them. As he predicted, the Talon lunged across the small space, exposing their chest and arm to Tim. He quickly brought his sword diagonally across their chest, then slashed the exposed shoulder in an attempt to damage tendons and muscles. Their sword fell from their hand, but their limp arm didn’t slow them down the way Tim had been hoping.

A hand wrapped around Tim’s throat, hoisting him off the ground and squeezing all the air out of him. He kicked his feet hopelessly and tried to tear off the hand with his trembling fingers, trying to get out of their grip. Black spots popped into his vision as he gasped desperately for air and his lungs burned painfully in his chest. The only coherent thought going through his mind was how desperately he needed to breath. He needed air.

It wasn’t until his body hit the ground, he realized there was no longer a hand wrapped around his throat. He coughed and spluttered as his lungs desperately tried to fill back up in the quickest amount of time possible. The spottiness in his vision slowly began to fade, but there were still black patches when a pair of hands wrapped around his biceps. Despite his exhaustion, Tim tried to break the person’s hold on him and got a pained grunt for his troubles.

“Cut it out! I’m trying to help.”

“Jay?”

“Yes, stop wiggling.”

A violent cough shook Tim’s body at the same time he was lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms holding him under his legs and shoulders. “But the Talons.”

“The others can handle it.”

“We should help.”

“I will help. After I get you somewhere safe.”

“I’m fine.”

“You can barely breath. Don’t fight me on this. You’ll lose.”

“Leave me here. I’ll be fine.” When Jason kept booking it down the hall, Tim pulled hard on his ear to get his attention and tried again. “Leave me here. I’ll be fine.”

“If any of them-”

“I’ll be fine.”

The sound of Jason grinding his teeth together filled the air, then he let out an angry noise as he finally set Tim down so he was partially hidden by a pillar. “Take this and shoot anything that you see.”

“Even you?”

“Do not sass me right now! I am this close to knocking you out, so I can get you out of here without you complaining. Stay awake and shoot anything that moves.”

“I got it. Go. Go!”

* * *

“How does your throat feel?”

The sight of Jason standing tentatively in the doorway of his room with Dick peeking over his shoulder was enough of a surprise for Tim to drop the book he had been reading on his face. His nose gave an angry throb at the unexpected pressure and the taste of blood tingled his taste buds because of the small cut his teeth made on his lip. He pulled the book off and tossed it onto the bedside table where it wouldn’t end up hurting him again

“Sore, but I’m fine.”

“It bruised up.”

“He was trying to choke me.”

Jason’s body rocked forward slight, probably Dick trying to nudge him further into the room, then he took a few steps forward. “Do you need anything? Ice or water or… something?”

“No, but you could both sit with me. I’m bored and I can’t sleep.”

“How often does that happen?”

“More often than not. Are you going to join me or what?”

“Well I’m not passing up an invitation like that.” Dick leapt over Tim to the far side of the bed and got comfortable with his legs tangled up with Tim’s. “Come join us, Jay. The bed’s very cosy.”

“I really don’t mind.”

For a second Jason looked like he was going to leave, but he let out a little sigh and closed the door instead. It only took him a few strides to reach the bed, sending Tim a hesitant look when he rested his knee on the mattress. To encourage him further, Tim held out a hand for Jason to take hold of and kept eye contact with him the whole time he clambered in. He carefully maneuvered one of his large arms under Tim’s head and neck, keeping Tim’s hand gripped firmly in his own the whole time.

“You’re warm.”

“Do you want me to-”

“Stay. Maybe I’ll be able to sleep. Feels nice.”

“Okay.”

Tim let his eyes fall shut, but immediately opened them again after feeling a hand running lightly over his bruised neck. Dick gave him a little smile as he continued to caress his neck with nimble fingers that felt like they were ghosting across his skin. The soft touches felt good on his admittedly throbbing throat and made it easier for him to forget about the pain. Between Jason’s warmth and Dick’s gentle touch, it was easy for Tim to fall into a deep sleep with them watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
